Of course you doughnut
by ladywolf423
Summary: Loliver all the way


**This is my second Loliver Fanfic so go easy. Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, any of its characters, of any Owl City songs. **

* * *

Of course you doughnut

Lilly sat upright in her bed, her petite hands folded in her blanket covered lap. It was 9:00 on Saturday night. Lilly was tired, after a day of surfing, so she had gone to bed early, but she couldn't fall asleep, she was too restless. She sighed as the warm Malibu breeze flitted through her open window. The air wrapped around her shoulders, like a lukewarm blanket, before disappearing and causing her to shiver. Lilly crawled off of her bed and slowly walked over to her window. Less than 15 feet away, Oliver, Her best friend since before pre-k was standing in front of his open window, playing air guitar to one of his favorite songs. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his shaggy dark brown hair swung wildly around his face. Lilly stifled a laugh, but a small giggle managed to escape her lips anyway. Oliver looked up in shock, his arms still in the air, and his mouth slightly ajar, and smiled sheepishly when his eyes connected with Lilly's.

"Hang on a sec", he called out his window. He walked out of her range of sight, and returned a few seconds after the music abruptly stopped. He leaned on his window sill, and grinned at Lilly. "What's up Lillypad?" he asked, swishing his ruffled hair to the side.

"I couldn't sleep" she confessed, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders. Her green cami and brown short pajama shorts may have been cute, but they didn't protect her from the evening temperature.

"Sleep? Lills, it's like 9:10 on a Saturday. Why would you sleep? "

"I'm wiped from surfing today, I got up at like 5:30 this morning" she yawned.

"Ah… So what troubles you?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel really restless."

"Oh. You wanna come over?" he smiled.

"That sounds nice" Lilly grinned. "One second." She grabbed a white Hollister sweatshirt, her phone, yelled, "I'm gonna visit with Oliver!" down the stairs to her mom, and returned to her window. Oliver was still waiting. Smiling, he pulled the plank that they had used since they were 5 from the wall, and pushed it across the empty space and onto her window ledge. She smiled back at him and crawled across the plank and into his room.

"Hey Lills" he whispered while pulling her into a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too. Can't breath!" She gasped. He laughed and let her go.

"So watcha wanna do? You wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure"

***

It was 11:00, and Lilly was finally beginning to settle down. She was snuggled into Oliver, feeling slightly embarrassed, but comfortable nonetheless. Oliver, was a bit surprised, but soon began to enjoy it. Little did his best friend know, Oliver had been entranced by her since the first day of the 4th grade. Now, in 9th, he was still under her spell. It was hard to stay away from her warm persona, or ignore her beautiful, stormy eyes. She had certainly become more feminine looking, with toned, tan legs, and nice curves. Her golden blonde hair was the perfect length, and made her appearance both striking and imposing. Too bad she would never feel the same way.

"Ollie?" she asked in a perfectly smooth and soft voice, "Will you sing me a song?"

"Uh… sure." He tried to think of a good song to sing when he suddenly remembered a song that had recently come out. He started out quietly, but soon got louder.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you _

_And I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere _

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly _

_But I'll miss your arms around me _

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear _

_'Cause I wish you were here _

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue _

_But it's not the same without you _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly _

_The silence isn't so bad _

_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad _

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly _

_I'll find repose in new ways _

_Though I haven't slept in two days _

_'Cause cold nostalgia _

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because _

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone _

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone _

_As many times as I blink _

_I'll think of you tonight _

_I'll think of you tonight _

_When violet eyes get brighter _

_And heavy wings grow lighter _

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again _

_And I'll forget the world that I knew _

_But I swear I won't forget you _

_Oh, if my voice could reach _

_Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear _

_Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

"Aww, Ollie! That was so good… and sweet." Oliver blushed.

"Thanks. Hey! Do you want some ice cream?" Lilly laughed.

"That sounds really good right now." They made their way down to the Oken's kitchen, and found a tub of chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Grabbing two spoons, they dashed back up to Oliver's room and shut the door. They sat Indian style across from each other and placed the ice cream in between them. They sat in silence, with only the sound of breathing and the occasional clinking of spoons. Finally, Oliver broke the silence.

"Hey Lilly"

"Yeah?"

"You've got some ice cream on your face."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here." And then he moved the ice cream out of the way and brushed his lips once across Lilly's, before pressing his mouth to hers and closing his eyes. Lilly sat in shock before she started to register the situation. Oliver was kissing her! His lips were cold and tasted chocolaty, but his fingers, which were rested gently against her cheek, were soft and warm. Lilly sighed happily and leaned in closer to him. She felt his tongue glide over her lips, wiping up the flavor of the ice cream, before he ran it along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her mouth, and felt him explore the contours of her mouth before he found her tongue and gently started to massage it. Lilly moaned and cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Oliver pulled away from her mouth and grinned when Lilly whimpered, then pulled her into his lap before trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. When he finally pulled away, he stared into Lilly's sparkling blue eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Be my girlfriend Lills?" he whispered. She stared at him with a 'Did-you-really-just-ask-me-that' look on her face before softly answering,

"Of course you doughnut."

Ok, Ok… I know that this is really bad, but I was uber bored and didn't have anything else to do. Plus, I only had 20 minutes, and it was like 11:00 at night. So go easy on me. Also, please tell me what you think of my kissing scene and critique it. I know its really bad, but my excuse for that is that I've never been kissed, so keep that in mind.

Thanks!

Ladywolf423 


End file.
